Demons
by DerpPaws-McReedus-Caryl-LOVER
Summary: Rick and the group decides to go after the governor and kill him for sure, but this time Carol wants to go and a certain Redneck doesn't agree. Two part one-shot. CARYL (Daryl/Carol). After the events of season three. Rated T for language, vioence and MAYBE included sexual content. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE


**A/N:: Ok, so I know I should be writing my other stories but shit I need a break and this idea popped into my mind, so why not write it? So I wrote it and well...here it is, i don't know if i should do more, if you want more tell me and maybe ill add a second part or some shit.**

**So this is a one-shot where its after the events of Season 3, they are going after the governor, track him down and kill him for good and Carol wants to come but Daryl won't let her and so they fight and all. yeah. so here we go, wish me luck. I hope to do this justice for the song and our Caryl hearts! CARYL ON AND FOREVER...as always.**

**And thank you to to everyone who read/reviewed my stories, I appreciate it all and i hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it!**

* * *

_"God places the heaviest burden on those who can carry its weight." _

_- Reggie White_

* * *

_When the days are cold,_  
_And the cards all fold,_  
_And the saints we see,_  
_Are all made of gold_

His knuckles we're turning white as he clenched the rifle, trying to hold in his anger. He wanted to just shot every last one of Tyreese's group. It was exactly a hour ago that Rick, Michonne and him brought back the rest of Woodbury to the prison, and for whos own sack? Rick was only thinking of Carl, thinking other kids, more people would help the teenager develop and not become cold-blooded like the Governor. But this was not going to help, having this many more mouths to feed. Thats just a death sentence, they hardly had any food for themselves. He narrowed his eyes, he was furious now. The new-comers we're loud, annoying, needing and treated like kings and queens. Getting respect, kindess and love from them that was un-needed. Fuck them. Put one-by-one outside in the yard with one small hunting knife and see how long they can suvive, maybe then they will understand the hardship this group's been through. The woodbury folk never had to worry, they we're couped up in a gated old town, told lies from a man they thought was their worthy leader while what they didn't see was how he killed who he wanted and did whatever he liked. They we're told the guards were there to watch for other survivors, saying they are harmful to woodbury and murdurers. Fuck him. He's the murdurer. Speak for himself. Now his- those people are here with them and they don't think they're so deadly murderous prostitutes after all. Hell, they are working their asses off for those folk just so they trust them and know they are save. Fuck those woodbury folk, he ain't gonna sweat one drop for those people. Not one drop.

"Daryl, what do you think?" He was broke from his thoughts to see a waiting Rick. They we're planning on going after the governor and finishing him off and good measures and saftey reasons. Rick had gathered mostly his people but some of Tyresse's group as well to hold up a debate on if they should go after the killer or not.

"Hell yea'" was all he could manage to get out without firing the rifle he was tightly gripping and causinf chaos. Rick nodded and looked back down at a map he had sprawled out on the floor and looked at it, pointing his fingers and suggestings ideas and things. Tyreese was there, he wasn't much up for the idea, but as much of a gentleman he is, he didn' denie any of Rick's ideas.

"We're head out tomorrow, right when the sun is highest" Rick declared. It was settled, they we're to head out tomorrow, go after the governor and kill him for good "at first light, we're discuss who goes and who stays" Tyreese's group started to leave just as Rick finished his orders and now only Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Hershal and Carol we're left in the room. Glenn was whispering something to his lover while Hershal limped over to the retreated form of Beth. Glenn and Maggie made no move to leave, just leaned against the cold bars of their cell and chatted side-by-side. Rick, got up and cleaned his throat, picking up and folding the map he had put marks on with a old stale piece of chalk they found under of of the cell bunks.

Carol was leaning against the wall beside her cell, her arms crossed and her gaze laid on Rick, she was about to say something, she had been thinking of it the whole debate and now was the time to ask, she opened her jaw and sighed before called out to Rick to wait a second before leaving, the older man turned around and stared at her, waiting for her reasons. She gave him a gentle smile that Daryl knew as a pleading one, one she gave before asking to go somewhere with them, usually on a deathly mission. Daryl huffed, knowing exactly what she was going to say but didn't say anything, his blue gaze resting on her as she spoke up to Rick, he didn't move a inch, still clenching the Rifle just as hard and listened to them, standing there, frozen in place.

"I wanna come" She declared after a few moments of silence. Glenn and Maggie looked up at Carol with surprise and listened to the discussion closely "I want to come, I can defend myself, I can help. I know how to use a weapon..Daryl taught me good and well, please Rick"

Daryl looked up at the mention of his name, his thoughts broken and stared at the begging Carol, Rick seemed to be ok with letting her come, Daryl was not ready to let her go though. Glenn and Maggie had retreated to their cells and Rick had nodded and left, leaving a satisfied Carol and a angered Roughneck. Carol quickly went into her cell before Daryl could protest and started to get out some comfy clothes to sleep in, she would need to sleep well to be active and ready for the trip.

Daryl walked right into her cell, watching her look for good clothes through her stuff, he cleared his throat so she knew he was here. She stopped for a second and was stiff, then relaxed and continued her search. Daryl leaned against the wall beside the exit/enterance of her cell, just watching her.

_When your dreams all fail,_  
_And the ones we hail,_  
_Are the worst of all,_  
_And the blood's run stale_

Daryl let out a low sigh and opened him mouth reluctantly, ready for a argument "Carol, this is gonna be dangerous and hard, ya shouldn' come" he let out his point clear and flat, without giving anything away that he cared and had more to say than that. She was all he had left, Merle was dead. She was all he had left to _love_. His most cared for family. All of the group he knew since the quarry and the farm we're his family, but Carol was more. His personal family, one he loved no matter what happened and would love and care and protect at all costs.

Carol didn't stop searching or turn around, instead she calmly told him off "No Daryl, i'm going and you can't stop me" She let the words slip out all to smoothly. She sounded demanding. Sounded certain, but deep inside she wasn't. She wanted to come because Daryl was going, she didn't give a shit about this mission, but she did of Daryl, she wanted to protect him. Make sure he came back alive and this was the best way.

Daryl didn't know what to say, he wanted to keep her safe, keep her ok. He didn't want anything to happen to her, how would he..how could he tell her that? He couldn't, he won't. She didn't need to know his reasons for his worries. He cared about her but would never admit it.

"Ya stayin' Carol, Judith needs ya..and Carl. Everyone does" He pointed a finger to her then put it down, looking at his feet. By now she had picked out a pair of plaid blue-green PJ pants and a old dark-pink tank-top. She didn't look over to him, he wasnt going to change anything.

"Beth can do that" She told him softly, a small smile coming to her face as she thought of Beth humming to Judith with Carol watching her in awe. Beth loved the baby and would do good with it. She would be fine.

"Yea, and so can ya" He grabbed her bicep, making her look up at him. He searched her face desperately for any sight of defeat but found nothing, she was stubborn and was not gonna give up this easy.

_I want to hide the truth,_  
_I want to shelter you,_  
_But with the beast inside,_  
_There's nowhere we can hide_

Daryl was getting angry, he closed his eyes, still holding her arm and let out a irrated sigh. He gritted his teeth, how could he do this. He tried to stay calm, but his rage was going to overtake him soon enough if she didn't agree to stay behind.

"Daryl, i'm going. Beth can handle, hell, she's gone this far without breaking down" She looked right into his eyes, he returned the gaze before averting his eyes, he never withdrew his hand from her arm. His angry was going to get the best of him.

"Carol, why ya really want ta come?" He looked at her, serious. He narrowed his eyes, awaiting her explantion. She wasn't smiling, she always smiled. She wasn't looking at him but behind him, she was lost deep in her thoughts. Suddently, he noticed it, her eyes. They we're starting to water and she looked down at her feet, closing her eyes as a tear almost left it and let out a shuddered sigh. Fuck, what did he do?

"I always tell myself..your not Ed..No one here is Ed, Ed is gone..Dead. But really he isn't. He lives in me, in my mind. He haunts me and keeps me up at night. Its not the fact of having to stay awake for danger of walkers or shit...but it's of him, I can't go to sleep because he won't let me. Now I look at you, and I think of Ed..Let me come, Ed would never let me do _anything._ And you stopping me and yelling at me..Hell, you remind me of Ed..I'm sorry Daryl, I wanna come. Your not my father, your not my husband, your not related to me, you can't control me..Daryl, i'm coming. Just stop.." She was fighting tears now, letting every word slip out full of emotion and hurt. Daryl took a step back. Ed. She brought Ed into this.

This said he reminds her of Ed. _Ed. _Her long-dead abusive husband. Fuck, he reminded her of her shit-faced bastard of a husband. Great fuck, what has he done? The anger was rising, nostrils flaring, eyes narrowing. How dare she compare him to that man? That sick piece of hell? Ed. The fuck she thinking?

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

All he wanted was to have her. All he thought he wanted. He never showed it, admitted it. Hell, if he did he would look like a love-struck white trash pussy. That was shit for him and he's been to hell and back a few times, he wasn't going to make it worse. But he couldn't help it, if she talked or even looked at another man who was single he would feel his stomach bubbling and a low growl rising, his jealous level would shot high from that and he would have to hold back the hiss and yelling so he didn't make a fool out of himself and scare off Carol. He got worse when Tyresse started touching her, holding her hand, lying his hands or fingers on the small of her back, making her shiver with arm touches..it grew to be too much for Daryl that he went to Tyresse privately and threatned him to leave her alone who he would shot a arrow in his ass, frankly it hadn't been working. He would get closer to Carol, help her more when Daryl was around. He would shot glances at Daryl, make sure he was watching then start smirking at Carol and tell her jokes while whipsering sweet gentlemen words to her. He was hard on pissed whenever Carol laughed or smiled at another man, even Glenn or Rick. he hated it and would even let a low growl escape. Mostly Tyresse, he just wanted to kill that big mother fucker, with no hesitation. He was greedy, greed towards her, Carol. He didn't know exactly why he did these things or thought these things, but it scared the hell out of him..and at the same time made him feel pleasure and warmness towards her that he had feelings for her, but it would take hell to beat the shit out of him many times over and over till he admitted it and even then, he might just lie and say he didn't, because he was a pussy. He would break her heart just to not look like a loving pussy in front of the group. Shitty white trash, thats what he was, no beautiful woman like her would love a roughneck like him, never..even if she didn't see her beauty or lovelyness.

In all his greed and lying and anger, deep down all he wanted to do was hold her close, but he thought if he did he would look like a pussy, he was way wrong though, by _not_ holding her close and hesitanting, he was showing he was a pussy just doing that. Instead showing his love through anger, but the love and care was blinded by his words and actions, he made her cry. Hell, he made her cry a few times, made her finch as well, thinking he was going to hit her. He would get into her face and she would let him, only after going away and letting the fear and tears flow out and about, alone somewhere, but he would alwasy regret it, fill will sorrow at his actions, but she would never know that. And he knew because he didn't show his love, he just tried to keep her safe with his anger, that, thats why he reminded her of Ed. He showed care and love through anger and actions...but those anger and actions showed no love in them, just hatred. Shit, he _was _seeming to act like the dead bastard for what he did to her. He looked at his feet, not meeting her eyes, but she wasn't even looking at him, still staring off in the distant, but he put his foot down now, he let anger take control.

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

He ain't no lovestruck pussy...but he was...NO, he wasn't. Not now, not yet. He _had_ to yell at her, tell her to stay, use anger and actions, do things he didn't want to, to get her to stay, he didn't want to, but if it got her to stay he would, so he growled low and deep, his eyes narrowed and he stiffed up with furiousity. Carol tensed with fear, still not looking at him as she tried to hold back her fear.

"I ain't _ever _gonna be ya husband, hell, why do I even _try_ to look after ya dumbass. Fuck you, Carol. If ya gonna compare me to Ed, then ya should get the FUCK away from me, get away from me forever. Leave. I don't care 'bout ya, i'll forget ya. It's easy, been doin' it my whole life. So shut the fuck up 'bout ya husband, I don't care to hear 'bout ya sorry ass life, has no effect on me and never will." Each word fell out with anger replaced with regret right after. She looked broken, tore apart at his words and he knew instantly that was the totally wrong move to take. Shit, he destroyed everything, thinking saying this would make her stay, no it would make her go, leave the prison forever, hell she might as well go opted herself out at his words, he was a complete as right now, a bastard, hell he WAS like Ed. What the and who the fuck is he to talk to her like that!? He should go, HE should go run away, leave..not her. He should for being a ass, a bastard, a fucked up white trash like he is. Shit, shit, SHIT.

Carol crumbled to the floor, sitting with her back against the wall and her knees pulled up to her head, her chin laying on her knees as she looked off into space, her eyes watering and her face in total distress as tears flowed out and everywhere and she didn't stop them, she was trembling, panting and quiving. His words sinking in and reminding her full on of Ed, what he did and what he does. What he says and what he was. Hell, she would should. She knew it was too good to be true, Daryl feels nothing for her and she should stop thinking so, he was never her friend, just trying to find a stupid crying mother her lost daughter so she would shut up her tears and not be a dumbass to go look for her kid herself..anyways they only needed her to cook and clean, she was a good shot but no one cared, she hasn't even been on watch ONCE. No wonder, she should start opening her eyes and REALISING whats actually going on around her, she can't survive this..its time to GO. For GOOD. She could sense Daryl taking a few steps closer to her and she tensed hard, recoiling as much as she could, hugging her knees tightly.

_Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

She wasn't going to let him near her, he said it himself. He wanted her far away from him but here he was moving closer to her cumbled form. She started to pant harder, he most likly was going to hit her, beat her like Ed. Make himself be like Ed so she knew who she was, the same woman Ed and her mother made out of her, a coward. A small cowardly scared woman who meant nothing to anyone. Not even herself. She tried to get away, scooted to the corner between the front of the bed and the farthest wall from the cell door, but he took a few more steps following, she didn't see or feel any anger come from him, but she wasn't going to let him near her, wasn't going to trust him. He was dark, she was darker. Inside, like Ed said, she's a whore. A dumbass hag and forever will be. Yeah, Beth and Maggie's cooking sucked and no one else knew how to cook, so they kept Carol because she would cook well and clean well, well..thats all they needed her for..good eating and good cleaning. Now thats all, if she left they would have to put up with grubby food and OK cleaning..thats ALL, nothing else at ALL. They would be fine, she wasn't a great loss. Never will be...but Daryl stood here, still inching closer to her and she had no where to run, so she closed her eyes and relaxed her tight grip but stayed tense as he got closer, she let out a smuttered sigh as his shadow covered her, she never opened her eyes. She hadn't even noticed he kneeled down in front of her until she could feel his hot breath on her face and she opened her eyes slowly and not fully as she looked at him, hesitanting, he slowly lifted his hand and she recoiled fastly and hotly, tensing up hard and stiffing, hissing out as he lifted his hand more and moved it closer to her, this was it.

Daryl Dixon was going to hit her.

* * *

**A/N:: Wow, decided to make this a part two after all, the rest of the song 'Demons' will be in Part two. I hope you liked this, please review, I would love to know what you think...sorry for cliffhanger but I haddd too, I mean seriously, it was set up so perfectlyyyyy. haha, im so mean!**


End file.
